


Eiji or Tomoki

by SirenSpark



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, PIECE ~ Kioku no Kakera
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSpark/pseuds/SirenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To go with <a href="http://ballsonastick.tumblr.com/post/40054247858/i-remember-the-truth">this gifset</a>  This contains no actual spoilers for PIECE, but I guess it does contain spoilers for the end of Kamen Rider OOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiji or Tomoki

It had to be a lie. There was no way that was the true answer. Three years of searching for his missing memories and the answer to why she was dead had come to this? 

He had killed her with his own hands.

"Her"? Was it a her?

A hot, sharp pain shot across his head as he tried to think harder on the subject. His head was aching, begging him not to think farther on these broken, fragmented memories of his. 

Yet he quickly grabbed his head, groaning and gasping for breath as new images, ones he's never seen before in all of his searching, started to assault his mind's eye. Tomoki fell to his knees, hands going to his head and gripping it tightly, as if it was the only way to keep it from splitting in two.

His sight was faded and lined with static, as if he was peering through a broken television. For some reason this didn't bother him. A red coin with a deep crack gorging right down the middle. It made him feel sad-- no, this feeling was more than sadness. It was pity. Grief. This was more than just an object, wasn't it? it had some sort of importance.

As the pain slowly ebbed away, and his own panting began to subside, he remembered. There was something important he dropped here. Turning his head, he shakily stood up and starts to move over towards a table of medical equipment. His legs, however, gave out from beneath him, bringing him to his knees. Luckily, he was close enough to his target that a careful, sweeping look was all he needed to spot it. With a heavy swallow, he reached out and gently took it into his hand, bringing it back closer to himself, uncurling his fingers from the object to look at it

A broken, red coin, the same one he saw in his memory.

Coin? It was a medal, wasn't it? It belonged to Him.

Another vision came as he continued to gaze at it. A vision of a grand battle, one where the fate of the entire world was at stake. 

Falling. Grief. Loss. Reaching. - He was losing him. reaching out into the air. He couldn't let go of his hand no matter what He said, not anymore.

An airport. A huge crowd of people, but none of them seemed to matter to the man that stood just beyond the way. The familiar head of blond, wind-swept curls, and those piercing, but gentle eyes with an obscene amount of eyeliner.

Ankh.

His gaze stayed on the broken medal, and parts of the gaps started to fit in, small bit by small bit. Rei stepped forward. His eyes glanced over the object his partner was holding. Rei wondered if that was the PIECE they were looking for. Yet for some reason, looking on it's odd shape and color caused his head to start pounding just a little harder and sink into his stomach. 

He knew what that was, but for some reason he couldn't place why it felt so important to him.


End file.
